


люди меняются

by mudach (Medoch)



Series: отражение [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Drama, OOC, Other, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/mudach





	люди меняются

двадцать седьмого июня хаджиме пишет ему впервые за четыре с половиной месяца. тоору смотрит на экран смартфона с полуулыбкой: не то счастливой, не то абсолютно несчастной. облачко с сообщением пестреет лаконичным «я в городе. встретимся?» - тоору не до конца уверен, что сообщение адресовано ему.

он перелистывает фотографии из боливии. равнодушно смотрит на улыбающиеся лица мацукавы и ханамаки, обнимающихся на фоне бесконечного неба и белой соляной пустыни, на женщин в цветастых платьях с пышными юбками, на мёртвых лам. это было месяц назад, но кажется, будто так давно.

хаджиме он даже на фотографиях не видел уже так долго. не слышал знакомый голос. не бегал от знакомых тумаков. кто знает, может его лучшего друга подменили инопланетяне. где-то там, далеко, в сша, докуда спасительные руки и слова тоору точно никак не дотянутся.

тоору фыркает своим мыслям и снова смотрит в смартфон. на окончание прошлой переписки. ему неуютно и некомфортно - там, вверх по течению времени, висят фотографии хаджиме в дурацкой футболке с вейдером, а ещё выше - его девушки, а ещё выше - его уставшего от кофеиновой диеты лица. тоору сложно на это смотреть. вроде как ничего не изменилось. вроде как. вроде.

иваидзуми хаджиме уже не тот человек, с которым тоору общался долгие семнадцать лет. разъехавшись по разным городам, они стали другими людьми (макки говорил, что это нормально, когда тоору пьяно ныл о том, что люди меняются, но макки никогда и не ощущал полновесные удары этой нормы на своей шкуре).

«привет» - пишет тоору в ответ спустя три с половиной часа.  
«давай» - пишет тоору спустя ещё минут сорок.

хаджиме отвечает лаконичным «еду». он и правда приезжает - под утро, один, с сумкой наперевес. стучится в дверь крохотной квартирки тоору, собирает лбом притолоки, хрипло матерится. улыбается - мягко, почти как раньше. тоору любил эту улыбку.

тоору вообще много чего любил, но эй, сейчас не время думать о прошлом.

хаджиме находит тысячу тем для разговоров, но в какой-то момент слова всё-таки заканчиваются. двадцать восьмого июня в полдвенадцатого ночи тоору сидит напротив него на собственной кухне и спрашивает себя: нахрена всё это?

какого чёрта?

не то чтобы он не хотел общения. не то чтобы он не хотел поддерживать связь с человеком, которого знал большую часть жизни. просто если раньше эта связь росла и крепла сама по себе, то сейчас её приходится поливать, как увядающее растение. тоору никогда не умел ухаживать за цветами.

ему неловко. он говорит: ты изменился, ива-чан, - и хаджиме не морщится, услышав это прозвище. в нём ничего не дёргается и не щёлкает. ничего не ломается, не хрустит, не, не, не. тоору говорит себе: люди меняются, - но легче не становится. ощущение, будто у него что-то украли, становится более весомым, чем старая привязанность и ностальгия.

хаджиме куда мягче, чем тоору помнит. куда вежливее, взрослее, самостоятельнее, лучше. у хаджиме новые привязанности и интересы. новые вредные привычки. новые шутки. новое всё. он сбросил старую кожу, на которой тоору старательно вытатуировывал собственные следы - остались только крошечные, едва заметные силуэты. тонкая нитка привязанности, оставшаяся неполитой и неудобрённой.

ближе к утру тоору понимает: хаджиме тоже неловко. но эта неловкость - другого сорта. вроде «мы так давно не виделись, я даже не знаю, что сказать». тоору видит на месте своего лучшего друга чужого человека и чувствует себя виноватым. он тоже не знает, что сказать. может быть, он тоже изменился, просто хаджиме не воспринимает это так остро.

они треплются ни о чём. вспоминают прошлое. думают о будущем (думает только хаджиме, потому что даже ближайшее будущее тоору выглядит слишком размыто и нечётко). молчат. тоору показывает хаджиме фотографии из боливии, из мексики, из кореи.

хаджиме ловит его силуэт в стёклах витрин и хрипло смеётся. тоору смеётся тоже - но тяжесть у него над сердцем становится только больше.

в девять двадцать утра хаджиме звонит сара. он берёт трубку - и тоору окончательно теряется. тот ива-чан, которого он знал, растворяется в воздухе, как дым. тоору хочет пожелать счастья им обоим, выдворить хаджиме за дверь, откопать в ящике сигареты и дерьмовую карамель и убить себя сахаром и никотином под какое-нибудь слезливое кинцо. это кажется ему ужасно глупой, но, в сущности, не такой уж и плохой затеей. гораздо лучше чем убивать себя терзаниями по поводу того, что люди меняются. это и в самом деле нормально.

закончив разговор, хаджиме треплет тоору по волосам. говорит: у меня самолёт через четыре часа. говорит что-то ещё, но тоору его не слышит. не слушает, если хотите. слова сливаются в ужасно длинный громкий гудок. он что-то отвечает, улыбается, заваривает чай, обжигает язык кипятком, ругается, мнёт в руках фотоаппарат. на новой фотографии хаджиме улыбается, мягко щурясь.

до этого он никогда не улыбался на фото.

ты изменился, говорит тоору напоследок. хаджиме хмурится, завязывая шнурки, поднимает голову, и его взгляд лучится почти искренним беспокойством. тоору расплакался бы, если б мог. предложение «мы знаем друг друга двадцать с лишним лет» в его голове зачёркивается тонкой красной штриховкой, и на её месте, поверх, мелкими ломаными буквами пишется: я не знаю этого человека.

хаджиме смотрит с недоумением. спрашивает: что изменилось-то?

тоору смотрит на него и думает: действительно, что?  
и улыбается, отмахиваясь, мол, шучу-шучу.

в следующем году он старательно избегает встреч с хаджиме.


End file.
